La Faim justifie les moyens
by La Folleuh
Summary: Laissez-moi vous conter l'histoire de Marrieta Suelington... défi du Poney Fringant


Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau défi ! La Mary-Sue… Mais j'ai un peu peur d'être hors sujet… Mais comme je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et surtout, à le relire, je ne dirai qu'une chose : enjoy !

Ah si, rien ne m'appartient ! Sauf peut-être Marrieta… Mais je crois qu'elle est du domaine public…

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOO

Marrieta Suelington était assurément une belle Hobbit. Ses larges hanches et son petit sourire mutin en faisaient se retourner plus d'un, dans son beau pays de Bouc. Elle était charmante et agréable à tous, qualités premières pour son travail mais également qualités innées, puisque nul ne pouvait trouver en elle de quoi déplaire.

Dès qu'elle avait atteint la majorité, elle s'était achetée une échoppe qu'elle avait aménagée de façon fort agréable pour ses nombreux clients. N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses de mauvaises vertus : Marrieta tenait une petite auberge et rien de répréhensible ne se passait sous son toit ! Elle avait économisé de longues années, vendant des légumes qu'elle cultivait dans un petit potager qui s'était bien agrandi au fil des temps. Des Hobbits de tout le pays de Bouc venait la voir pour acheter de ses fameuses tomates, de ses salades ou encore de ses aromates ! Ce qu'y permis, lors de l'ouverture de son auberge, que nombre de clients s'y soient précipités. Et ils n'eurent pas tort. Car son ragoût d'agneau aux petits légumes… Il en avait fait des ravages. De nombreuses femmes étaient venues lui demander sa recette, mais jamais elle ne la donna.

Et sa bière ! Quel régal ! Car son potager avait également un espace pour les céréales, un « petit » coin rien que pour elles. Et là, elle cultivait son orge… Mais pour obtenir une telle saveur, elle avait un secret. Nous ne le dévoilerons point ici, surtout que nous ne le connaissons pas en entier… Mais elle y rajoutait un petit quelque chose… Une plante ou un aromate qui vous faisait chavirer le cœur. On ne comptait plus le nombre de querelles réconciliées autour de sa table ! Assurément, Marrieta était une perle.

Mais un jour, alors que cela faisait bien sept ans qu'elle s'était installée, elle eu envie de découvrir cet autre pays, celui juste à côté où les Hobbits y étaient si étranges à ce qu'il paraîtrait… Oh, bien sûr, cela faisait un moment qu'elle y pensait. Elle ne prenait jamais de décisions à la légère et là, elle avait envie de découvrir un peu le monde qui l'entourait. Ces Hobbits étaient-ils si différents d'eux-mêmes ? Si étranges ? Si bizarres ? Mais la véritable raison, peut-être même qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, était qu'il existait un Hobbit dont le potager rivaliserait avec le sien ! C'était une idée tout à fait étrange et inconcevable pour elle. D'autant plus qu'il était de notoriété publique que la terre de Bouc était de bien meilleure qualité que celle de l'autre côté du Brandevin. Il existait là un mystère qu'il lui fallait résoudre. C'est ainsi qu'elle laissa les clefs de sa cuisine et de son potager à Sara, sa fidèle aide, pour que la maison puisse continuer de tourner en son absence et elle partie vaillamment à l'aventure.

Elle avait dans l'idée d'ouvrir une deuxième auberge et ainsi, agrandir sa renommée. Elle avait pour cela amené avec elle des plants d'excellente qualité, parmi ses meilleurs. Lorsqu'elle voulu acheter, elle fut regardée un peu froidement, mais son sourire pouvait faire fondre n'importe quelle personne. On racontait même qu'elle avait réussi à repousser des Orcs par son seul sourire, trop lumineux pour ces créatures des Ténèbres. Toujours est-il que bientôt elle fut installée et ses plants commencèrent à donner de succulents légumes, prêts à être dégustés avec une bonne bière. Elle ouvrit donc son commerce. Quelle ne fut pas son agréable surprise de voir que sa notoriété l'avait précédée ! De nombreux Hobbits se pressaient en ce premier jour, avide de vérifier les ouï-dire et la salle ne désemplit pas jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture. Certains étaient même restés durant quatre repas, obligés qu'ils étaient de partager le dernier de la journée avec leur femme.

Marrieta était ravie de la tournure des événements et bientôt de toute la Comté on arrivait en espérant avoir une place ou juste un de ses regards pleins de promesses de bonheur futur. Car oui, ses yeux rayonnaient de promesses d'avenir joyeux et heureux. Quiconque croisait son regard se disait que finalement il n'avait que peu de problèmes et que la vie était merveilleuse. De nombreux Hobbits avaient essayé de la courtiser, mais Marrieta n'était pas un cœur à prendre. Seul comptait à ses yeux le bonheur des autres, surtout s'il était permis par sa remarquable cuisine. Elle avait maintenant de nouveaux amis et la vie s'écoulait tranquillement. Elle riait souvent des préjugés qu'avaient les Hobbits d'un côté du Brandevin sur les autres avec ses amis et son rire cristallin réchauffait les cœurs.

Elle avait complètement oublié la rumeur sur un potager meilleur que le sien, tant on lui répétait que ses mets étaient incomparables. Mais un beau jour, son monde se brisa.

Un de ses clients, un nouveau (c'était la première fois qu'il venait), fit remarquer que ses champignons manquaient de goût. Elle fut effondrée. Ses champignons ? Manquant de goût ? Mais pour qui se prenait ce freluquet ? Elle se promit que si jamais il revenait, il pleurerait tellement ses champignons seraient bons !

Et il revient. Mais là encore, les champignons ne furent pas à son goût. Oh, il n'avait rien à dire sur le reste de la nourriture ainsi que sur la bière, mais il restait que les champignons… Ce serait un certain Père Pergotte ou quelque chose comme ça qui détiendrait la palme. Les vieilles angoisses de Marrieta resurgirent. Il existerait donc un potager meilleur que le sien ? Les autres clients essayèrent de la rassurer, lui disant que même si ses champignons n'étaient pas aussi savoureux que ceux du Père Maggotte (le véritable nom de son opposant), les siens étaient tout à fait honorables. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle avait toujours été la meilleure et elle considérait qu'elle avait échoué. Ses champignons étaient honorables. Juste honorables… Dans sa tête, cela équivalait à être bon pour les chiens. Et non à des Hobbits ! Elle décida donc d'aller acheter de ces fameux champignons et de juger par elle-même. Bien sûr, elle avait un peu honte de son comportement et y alla tard le soir, au moment où les traits sont brouillés par la nuit… Et elle rentra vite chez elle pour étudier le mystère champignon. Malheureusement, le jeune Hobbit avait raison. Le goût, le parfum, la texture… Tout était raffiné et d'une saveur tout à fait exquise. Elle en goûta un deuxième et bientôt, elle eu finit son panier. Elle fut horrifiée par son comportement ! Elle qui comptait étudier un échantillon, elle s'était laissée emporter… Elle y retourna donc le lendemain, se promettant de ne pas retomber dans le piège.

Après de longues nuits passées à observer les champignons et à les étudier, Marrieta n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Cela devait être de la sorcellerie ! Elle tournait et retournait le problème dans sa tête, mais les champignons du Père Maggotte étaient bons et c'était tout. Tous les soirs elle y retournait et était ensorcelée par le fumet qui s'en dégageait. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tout tournait autour de ces champignons et du fait que les siens n'étaient pas aussi bon.

C'est ainsi, qu'un soir, elle décida d'aller cambrioler le Père Maggotte. Depuis le temps qu'elle y allait et tournait autour de la ferme, elle avait bien repéré les lieux et elle se sentait prête à le faire. A l'heure du crime, elle pénétra chez lui et donna des os à ronger aux chiens. Puis elle chercha dans le potager les plants de champignons et elle préleva aussi presque toute la récolte. La chose fut malaisée dans le noir, mais Marrieta arriva saine et sauve chez elle, planta ses graines de champignons et se coucha ne croyant pas sa chance.

Le lendemain, elle servi les champignons de Père Maggotte et ses repas furent appréciés encore plus qu'à leur habitude. Mais tout d'un coup une grande clameur s'éleva au-dehors. Marrieta sorti et se retrouva face à un Père Maggotte extrêmement furieux et armé d'une fourche et de ses chiens. Il prononça alors haut et fort :

-Rend-moi mes champignons, voleuse !

Un grand brouhaha indigné se fit entendre parmi ses clients, tous sortis pour voir ce qu'il se passait. C'était pour ça que les champignons avaient été si bons aujourd'hui, Marrieta les auraient volés ? Pas même achetés ! C'était inconcevable ! Il devait y avoir une erreur. Le Père Maggotte s'étaient trompé, après tout il y avait de nombreux chenapans qui l'avaient déjà volé… Mais devant le manque de réaction de leur aubergiste préférée, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence.

Marrieta était prise au piège. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à redonner les champignons… C'est alors que le Père Maggotte lâcha ses chiens sur elle. Elle se mit à courir en direction du Pont du Brandevin, poursuivie par les chiens et du Père Maggotte brandissant sa fourche.

On ne la revit plus jamais en Comté…

OOOOOOO

Voilà ! Cela vous a plu ? Personnellement, je ne suis pas très fière de moi… Je suis sûre d'avoir fait plein d'erreurs de concordance de temps… Mais bon, j'espère avoir quant même réussi à vous arracher un sourire…

A bientôt pour un prochain défi !


End file.
